The White Witch
by zombie-hunt
Summary: Six months have passed since the Slade incident. Everyone seems to go on with their lives like normal people expect for Felicity. A strange new power that's been hidden inside of her has been unlocked and has no control. She calls the help of Nyssa, Roy and Thea Queen and two cousins she never talks about. (Multi-verse between Arrow, Avengers, Flash and Batman)
1. Her Ultimate Fear

**Greetings audio monkeys. I did say I wasn't going to publish anymore stories since I was working on Marvel High School Junior Year. Well, this is just a trial run. It's my first Arrow/Avengers crossover. So be nice, it's in the works. It's not fully done, but I want to know what you guys think. So here goes nothing.**

 **I do not own any of the Arrow characters or Avengers characters!**

 **Have fun reading audio monkeys.**

Chapter 1: Her Ultimate Fear

Felicity Smoak has had enough. She had enough of the Arrow business, she's had enough of Starling City, she's had enough of Laurel telling her that she's unimportant to the team, she's had enough of death around her and she most certainly had enough of Oliver Queen. Though there are some people who are keeping her here in Starling City. Felicity has bonded with Thea and have become very close. Almost like sisters. Roy Harper has become the brother she always wanted. He's there for her, he would keep her safe. Roy literally became the overprotective brother. Digg and Lyla became her mentors. Plus Digg and Lyla made her the godmother of their baby girl. Felicity was surprised by the news and was happy. So there are her reasons to stay in Starling City.

Though, she slowly inch towards Thea, Roy, Digg and Lyla that she's unhappy. They know that she's been unhappy after the way Oliver expressed his love towards her, but then decided to get back together with Laurel Lance. It broke Felicity. Thea was beyond livid still is too, Roy wanted to kick Oliver's ass, Digg was disappointed in Oliver and Lyla hasn't spoken to Oliver. Actually, Lyla refuse to talk to Oliver. Motherly instincts kicked in when she found Felicity crying in the bathroom of the Arrow base.

Since then, Felicity has looked up to Lyla as a mother figure. Felicity is grateful for the group of friends. They all have become closer since the Slade incident. She sighed and got up from her chair. Her eyes grew tired from staring at the computer screens too long. She absently walked over to the training mats and started walking around in circles. Many months have passed and still Felicity couldn't get back into her routine again. Everything around her has been off. She doesn't know why. She hasn't been sleeping very well, her appetite has been off, she's not as focused as she used to be, she's behind on work, she's been getting more headaches, just everything has been off around her. She doesn't understand what's wrong. Felicity starts to pace back and forth on the mats with her hands on her hips.

"No, it's not that." She muttered to herself. "It can't be that. I locked it up inside of me. Only I can unlock it. I would know though." She stopped pacing and froze. "Oh god." She whispered out. Her eyes widened in fear as she held out her hand and blue flames erupt from the palm of her hand. Felicity's eyes widened as she watches the small blue flame levitates in her palm. "Oh dear god no." She then makes it disappeared and ran her hand through her long blonde hair. She started pacing again. "This isn't happening. This can't be happening." Tears threaten in her eyes. She tries to calm herself down, but she starts to panic.

"Felicity?" She spins around that could give her whiplash and saw Roy standing near the mats. "What's wrong?" The tears started running down her cheeks.

"Roy." She spoke with a shakiness, she opened her palm again and the blue flame appeared again. She looked at Roy and saw his shocked expression.

"But, how," Felicity shook her head.

"Call Nyssa."


	2. Family History

**Listen up my audio monkeys! The first trial went well. Got two reviews and already a few favorites and followers for this story. So I will do the second trial.**

 **Here is chapter two. I hope you guys like it. I'll post the third trial tomorrow night and if the third and final trial goes well, then this story will be a good success in the future and I will keep writing. I think I already have a couple of chapters ready and already written in my journal. So all I have to do is type them out and they should be done soon.**

 **Enjoy this reading!**

Chapter 2: Family History

Thea Queen literally runs down to the basement of the club and bursts through the doors. She saw Roy hugging a scared Felicity and the bitch who kidnapped her because of her father's crimes.

"What the hell is Nyssa doing here!?" She pointed her index finger at the Ra's al Gul's daughter and stomped over towards Roy and Felicity. Roy was the one who answered.

"Felicity told me to call her, but she was already here when I started dialing her number." Thea looked at him surprisingly then back at Nyssa then back at Roy.

"She knows, doesn't she?" She saw Roy hesitate at first, but nodded. Thea looked back at Nyssa and she stood in front of Felicity and Roy. "How did you find out?"

"One of our trusted members of the league told us about a young girl who possessed magic and knows the knowledge of sorcery. My father had sent his most trusted assassin to find this young girl and observe her from a far. What I didn't know is that not only could I feel her magic, but I could not see her magic. Someone who is very powerful was able to block her magic deep inside of her and cast a charm on the young girl." Thea crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at Nyssa.

"And you think the young girl is Felicity." Nyssa nodded.

"I know it's Felicity."

"How?"

"Because my father put her under the protection of the league." She couldn't believe Nyssa. She shook her head and raised her eyebrows.

"Why would the Demon's Head would want to protect Felicity?" Nyssa shrugged her shoulders.

"He has a soft spot for gifted people always have. Plus, someone from Felicity's family called to us and told us about her." Thea's eyebrows knitted together in confusion and glanced at Roy who shrugged his shoulders.

"The only family we know of Felicity is her mom." Roy answered, Thea looked back at Nyssa.

"What are you not telling us Nyssa?"

"There are three cousins that voiced her concerns of Felicity. One lives in Gotham, the second lives on a farm outside of New York and the third is buried in a small town cemetery in Iowa." Thea shrugged her shoulders.

"Who are they? Felicity never talked about her cousins."

"That's because they live dangerous lives just like you. Only there enemies are more powerful and some that are not of this world." Thea sighed and ran her hand through her short hair.

"Is Felicity in danger?" Nyssa nodded and showed sadness in her expression.

"I'm afraid so." Thea let out a shaky breath and looked back Felicity and Roy. The look on Felicity's face showed fear. Afraid of what people would think about her newly found powers. Afraid of what her loved ones would think of her now. What would Oliver think. Nyssa's right. Felicity isn't safe in Starling City. If word got out about Felicity, all hell would break loose. There wasn't any other choice. They had to get Felicity out of the city and they need Nyssa's help to do it.

"When do we leave?" Nyssa sighed and pulled up her hood.

"We leave tonight."


	3. A Call from the Past

**Hello audio monkeys! Here is an update version of chapter three. It's a little bit long since I added some new stuff to it. It between Steve and Agent Hill and how much they grew as a team and how Agent Hill became the New Avengers handler and made some new changes for the New Avengers. I'll give you the roster of the New Avengers.**

 **Steve Rogers, Captain America-Leader**

 **Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow-Second in Command**

 **Sam Wilson, The Falcon-Rookie**

 **James "Rhodey" Rhodes, War Machine-Rookie**

 **The Vision-Rookie**

 **Scott Lang, Ant-Man, Rookie, Newly Recruited**

 **James "Bucky" Barnes, Winter Soldier-Rookie, Newly Recruited**

 **So that's the New Avengers roster. Clint and Tony have retired, Thor is back in Asgard, Wanda has not joined the team in this story and Pietro is healing from being shot multiple times. I'll explain in later chapters, I promise.**

 **Enjoy this newly updated chapter.**

Chapter 3: A Call from the Past

"Rogers!" Steve Rogers known as Captain America was doing his nightly routine in the gym. Which is taking his frustration out on a very poor punching bag. Steve looked up at the voice that was calling to him. He saw Agent Maria Hill walking towards him with a cellphone in her hand. "Phone for you. Says it's important." Steve raised an eyebrow at Maria. Who would be calling him at this hour and first of all, who is calling him? It can't be Sharon. She works for the CIA. So why is this call so important?

"Do you know who it is?" He asked as he walked away from the punching bag to the bench and grabbed his towel. Agent Hill sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"She didn't say." He wiped his face with his towel and sighed.

"Does she have a name?" He asked as he unwrapped his white bandages from his hands and put them in his workout bag. He then looks at Agent Hill again with a raised eyebrow. She just stood there holding the phone with a look saying 'are you going to take it or not' look. Steve knew this look from Agent Hill from working with her in the past. Since Ultron, she has become the New Avengers handler and head of the newly built Avengers Facility. He knew how hard she's been working with recruits of agents who are loyal to become Agents of the New Avengers. A new branch within the ranks. Agent Hill does not take bullshit for a reason especially from Captain America which he is doing right for not taking this important phone call.

"She didn't say, only that she knew you from a long time ago." Steve raised his eyebrows at Maria, he sighed, took the phone and answered the call not knowing who it was on the other line.

"This is Rogers." He spoke and then heard a woman's voice.

"Hello Steve." His eyes widened in shock at the voice he hasn't heard since World War 2. How long has it been since Steve heard her voice? It's been so long just like when saw Peggy again.

'How the hell is she still alive?' He thought to himself. Steve swallowed the lump that's forming in his throat and sighed.

"Hello Nyssa."


	4. A Family Member in Trouble

**Hello audio monkeys. I know in some reviews that they want to have the chapters longer and I am trying to have them longer, but I made them like this for a reason. It gives it more of a suspense and cliffhangers as well and I love doing that. It brings in more attention to the story and the ideal characters in the story.**

 **However, there are some chapters shorter then the others so I went back to most of the chapters and wrote some more details, but they still come up short and I try to make them longer, but I'm slowly losing the ability to write longer chapters. I don't know why, but I just keep coming up short on the chapters that I want to write longer. I'm sorry that the chapters aren't longer for you guys, but I am trying to write them longer. There are days where I can write longer chapters and then there are days where I have writer's block and I need to take a break.**

 **I'm sorry guys, I am trying harder for the new year, but if the chapters aren't longer, then that means that there is nothing more I can do for that chapter.**

 **Sorry for the long AN, but I felt like I need to explain for myself and my lack of writing.**

 **Enjoy chapter 4 audio monkeys.**

Chapter 4: A Family Member in Trouble

Clint Barton wiped his sweaty face with the back of his hand and sighed. Life on the farm was good for him. Working on the house, getting to see his wife and children every day, he was living a life he always wanted. Being at home. When he retired from being an Avenger, he felt the weight off of his shoulders. Thought, often times he looks over his shoulder to see if anyone follows him or not. His paranoia gets the better of him. Clint sometimes has to force himself to relax. The address of his farm was not on SHIELD records and Fury made sure of that. No one knows expect Fury. So he was safe. Clint and his family are safe. However, he still wished his two cousins would give up the working of the vigilante's life. However, he couldn't reach them. His phone rang that interrupted his train of thought and sighed. He took our his cellphone from his pocket of his pants. He looked at the caller ID to see who it is, but the number was blocked. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion, but answered the call anyway.

"Who are you and why is your number blocked?"

"Hello Clint." He froze knowing the woman's voice on the other end of the line.

"What do you want Nyssa?" Clint growled out and gripped the phone.

"Felicity is in danger."

"What happened? Is Licity alright? Is she hurt?" He rapidly asked Nyssa. "What happened Nyssa?" He growled through the phone.

"Felicity's powers were triggered." Clint's entire world crumpled into pieces. His cousin's powers were triggered, but how? Clint let out a shaky breath and ran his hand down his face.

"How?" His voice sounded nervous and full of worry.

"We don't know what happened. The charm could have worn off or she was able to cast it off without her knowledge. She doesn't know how she did it either and she's frightened for herself and others." He let out a sigh and ran his hand through his short dirty blonde hair.

"Does anyone know about her powers?"

"Just me and two of her closest friends. The others don't know about it. Clint, she's not safe here. Not when ARGUS is sniffing around." He tightly gripped his phone and gritted his teeth together. If ARGUS finds out about Felicity's powers, they'll take her away and God knows what they would do to her. No. Clint will not lose anymore of his family or what's left of it. He's tired of losing the people he loves. It's time to take action.

"When are you leaving?" He spoke calmly, but with a stern voice as well.

"Tonight." Nyssa said.

"Who's coming with her?"

"Roy Harper. Felicity trusts him. Thea is gonna stay behind and distract Team Arrow for a little while then meet up with us later." He sighed and started pacing in the front yard of the house.

"You going to the facility?"

"We'll be there before dawn. Clint, I don't think she'll be able to come back to Starling City."

"Like hell I'm letting her come back to that God awful town!" He growled into the phone.

"The league is cleaning out her apartment as we speak. It will be like she never lived there." Clint nodded.

"Good, she deserves to live somewhere safe."

"I know Clint." Nyssa whispered. "I have to go, the rest of the team is coming."

"Get Felicity out of there Nyssa. Don't let that Green Arrow bastard pull her in."

"I won't Clint. You have my word." With that, Nyssa hung up on Clint and he stopped pacing. He put his phone back in his pocket and sighed. His nerves was getting the better of him. He knows he can trust Nyssa to keep Felicity safe, but he was also worried about his other cousin. Clint knows he needs to call him and tell him about the situation, but if he does, Clint would put him in danger. His cousin also lives a dangerous life just like him, but family is more important. Before he could make another call, Clint feels another presence behind him. He sighs and glanced towards the big tree that's large enough to hide a person.

"How long have you been listening?"


	5. Leaving and Lose Control

**Hello audio monkeys! I did it! This is a little bit of a longer chapter. I hope you guys like it. I will type the next chapter tomorrow morning and afternoon. I work at 2 pm and close at 10 pm. So I won't have much time to write tomorrow. I am writing some more chapters in my journal so I have more to type on my laptop.**

 **Enjoy this brand new chapter!**

 **Bye for now audio monkeys!**

Chapter 5: Leaving and Lose Control

Felicity took deep calming breaths as Roy gently rubs circles on her back. She heard the team's voices and forced herself to calm down. The voice of Oliver's Dig and Laurel's started getting closer; Felicity with the help of Roy got to her feet slowly and walked over to her station. She didn't notice the cup of tea that was being handed to her by Nyssa. She glanced at Nyssa and muttered a thank you.

"Everything okay? Nyssa what are you doing here?" Oliver's voice echoed with concern, but doesn't know what to be concern with. Felicity or Nyssa? Felicity took a sip of the tea that Nyssa gave her while Roy helps her to station of the Arrow basement. "Felicity what's wrong?" This time she stiffened in Roy's hold. She closed her eyes and clenched the cup in her hand. Her jaw clenched as the anger started to boil inside her stomach. Now her becomes concerned for her well being. She could feel Roy tense up as well and bit his lip to keep from snapping at his mentor. Felicity let out a soft sigh and continued to drink her tea.

"Nyssa just came by to see how everything was doing." She glanced at Thea who stood near her chair and shot her a grateful smile. She and Roy walked over to her chair and gracefully sat down. Before Oliver had a chance to speak, Felicity's phone rang which made her jump. She quickly answered it and sighed.

"Hello." Her voice was quiet and soft as she answered.

"Hey Smoakie." Her eyes widened at the voice on the other end of the line and the corner of her lip twitched upwards.

"Eyas." She whispered and put her hand over her heart.

"Blue." A few tears leaked out, but quickly wiped them away before Olive or anyone else could see them. "Haven't heard you in awhile since the whole,"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry I haven't called Blue. I was in a bad state. I had to keep myself busy and focus on the family. I wanted to call you, but I couldn't bring myself to call you. I wasn't in the straight right of mind." Felicity let out a shaky breath.

"Does any of it have to do with a city flying in the sky and an army of robots Eyas?" She waited for him to reply, but it became silent on the other line. "Where are you?"

"Blue, don't even think about it. I'm already worried about you and you know and I don't need you to come up here." She clenched her fist turning her knuckles white and sighed to calm herself down.

"Eyas please don't make me track you down." Felicity whispered and heard him sigh.

"I know a place where we can meet, but you have to bring Nyssa with you. No one else." She glanced at Nyssa who slightly nod her head.

"Okay, where?" She knew he was going to be mad when she brings Roy, Thea will stay behind and keep her updated. Besides, she trusts Thea with her equipment.

"Nyssa knows and Blue,"

"Yes Eyas?" It was silent for a moment until he spoke loud and clear.

"Don't tell Queen. He'll guilt you into staying. Just say you need to go visit family in New York and you don't know when you're coming back. Your mom is already on her way and she's being picked up by my closest friend." Felicity nodded and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'll see you soon Eyas."

"Be careful Blue." Without hesitation, Felicity hung up the phone and started to grab her purse and laptop.

"Thea you're in charge of my equipment." She glanced at Thea who nodded and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Be safe." Thea whispers and Felicity nods.

"I will." She pulls back and starts to head out until Oliver tries to intervene.

"Whoa, hey, Felicity what's going on and who was that on the phone?" She shook her head and continued to walk away.

"I'm taking leave and going to New York." She spoke out quickly, Nyssa and Roy were right on her heels and Oliver, Digg, and Laurel followed them out of the Arrow base. As they made it up to the club, Oliver caught up with Felicity and grabbed her arm.

"Felicity wait! You can't just up and leave. We need you here, I need you here." She shook her head.

"I can't stay right now. I have to go to New York! My mom is already on her way. Something happened and I need to find out why." Oliver started to protest.

"The crime here has gotten higher since the whole Slade situation, I need you here working the comms."

"You have Thea! I taught her everything and I trust her with my equipment. You'll be fine. Now I have to go and I don't know when I'll be back." She tried to get her arm out of Oliver's grasp, but he had a firm grip which tightened even more when she tried. The anger is building up inside of her. She could feel her powers soaring through her veins. "Let go Oliver!" She looked at him and he shook his head.

"Not until you tell me why you're going to New York!" Oh, so now he cares about where she's going!? What the hell!

"Ollie, just let her go!" Felicity glanced at Laurel who has her hands on her hips and glaring at her. She glared back with equal anger and she could feel her eyes slightly change color. She focused back on Oliver who still has his hand on her arm and glared at him. Clint's words ringed in her mind. He's guilt tripping me into staying. He doesn't want me to go because he thinks I'm reliability. That stupid son of a bitch!

"I don't have to tell you anything! It has nothing to do with you so you don't need to know! This is my business, my family business!" Now let me go!" Felicity growled at Oliver and ripped her arms out of his grasps. She started to walk away from Oliver, but he grabbed her again and this time she snapped. "Don't touch me!" As Felicity yelled, a blue flames burst from her body, tears streaming down her face, her heart is racing, her breathing became labor and backs away from everyone who have been knocked to the ground by her circle of blue flames. Felicity put her hand over her mouth and felt Roy's arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Felicity, breathe. It's gonna be okay." But everything is not okay. Not for Felicity. Her powers are becoming too much for her to handle. She collapsed in Roy's arms and gripped his arm.

"Please," She moaned in pain as the blue flames start to ignite in her hands. "Help me." With that, Felicity's head rolled back and was welcomed by darkness.


	6. Bittersweet Goodbye

**Hello audio monkeys! I did say that I wouldn't be able to write much yesterday. I did write some new chapters in my journal last night during my lunch break. I typed more details in this chapter since this is Roy Harper's moment since I know some of you guys want the chapters a little longer.**

 **So I hope you guys like this chapter and I will write the next chapter tonight.**

 **Enjoy reading you audio monkeys!**

Chapter 6: Bittersweet Goodbye

Roy had no idea what just happened, but he knows what he feels. He glared at Oliver who was slowly getting up from the floor. Before he could speak a word, a hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his rage. He looked up and saw Nyssa. She shook her head at him.

"We need to leave now." Roy nodded, quickly scooped up Felicity in his arms and glanced at Oliver. He looked up to him, but after what he put Felicity through. Roy lost respect for Oliver, but now, he's livid. He shook his head and started to walk away with Nyssa right on his heels.

"Felicity! Roy!" He heard Oliver yell after them. Roy and Nyssa made it outside and there waiting was a man who is in his mid twenties, black hair, ocean blue eyes, pale skin, but not sickly. He was wearing a brown leather jacket with a black t-shirt under it, dark blue jeans and black combat boots. The man looked at him then at Felicity in his arms.

"They know, don't they?" Roy bowed his head in shame and heard Nyssa sigh.

"I'm sorry Richard." The man shook his head and sighed.

"They would have found out eventually." Both Nyssa and Roy bowed there head in shame, but before Roy could say anything the doors from the club burst opened and out comes Oliver, Digg and Laurel.

"Roy!" He heard Oliver shout.

"Get in the car Roy." Richard told him and he didn't hesitate. Roy quickly walked towards the car, Nyssa opened the door to the backseat and Roy gently laid down Felicity in the back seats. He then looked at the floor of the car and saw his familiar red bow and arrows. He smirked at the thought of Thea. She would always take care of him. He'll need to remember to thank Thea for his gear. He grabbed his bow and his case for of arrows. Roy closed the door to the car, pulled out an arrow and nocked it into place. He aimed at Oliver and glared at him. To his surprised, Oliver was shocked by his actions. So was everyone else too.

"What the hell are you doing Roy!?" He glanced at Laurel who aimed her gun at him. Not surprised by that. Roy never really liked Laurel joining Team Arrow. She would use the base to her advantage. She would go in there to piss off Felicity more than see Oliver. Laurel hated Felicity. She never knew why Laurel hated her, but then realized she had feelings for Oliver, that's when Laurel made her move. Laurel told Felicity that the team didn't need her and that she was useless. Though, Felicity did inject the cure to the serum in Slade's neck was braver then what Laurel did. Also, whenever Felicity had a plan that she pitched to Oliver, Laurel would make remarks on the plan Felicity ever came up with. Roy and Thea would always glare at Laurel whenever she made Felicity feel down. They were there to pick up the pieces of Felicity's broken heart. Roy gripped his bow tighter and glared back at Oliver.

"Stand down Laurel." He said firmly, but she didn't back down. He then heard a gun being cocked and glanced to his right side. Richard has his gun in his hand and aimed at Laurel while he aimed his arrow back at Oliver.

"What are you doing Roy!?"

"You wouldn't understand Oliver! None of you would! Felicity needs help, but she can't get it here! So Nyssa and I are taking her to where she can actually get help!" Oliver tried to take a step forward, but Nyssa readied her bow as well and aimed at Oliver. He stopped moving. "You don't know what it's like to have someone look at you like a freak show walked into town! The news about Inhumans showing up, telling them that their dangerous because they don't know how to control their powers, being taken away from their families and loved ones, never being seen again! I won't let that happen to Felicity! I won't let her be taken away or reported to the authorities!" Roy shouted to his team, trying to tell them, but he knew they wouldn't understand especially Laurel. She would have reported Felicity to her father who was Captain of SCPD. No, he wouldn't risk it. He has to protect Felicity. The older sister he never had. He wasn't going to lose any more people he cares about. Not today.

"Roy!" He looked towards Digg. His expression was filled with betrayal by someone he trusted. "We can help her! No one is going to turn her in!" Roy shook his head.

"I'm sorry Digg, but I can't! I promised Felicity I would get her help and I'm going to keep that promise!" With that Laurel's gun went off and narrowly missed Roy's shoulder. He then aimed his arrow at Laurel and shot at her. The tip of the arrow head grazed Laurel's shoulder and screamed in pain.

"Laurel!" Roy shook his head as he watched Oliver run to her as she fell to the ground. Richard and Nyssa took action. Richard cover fired at Digg who took cover behind a pillar while Nyssa ran to the car. Distraction. Roy looked back at Oliver. His expression was full of betrayal. At this point, he doesn't care. All he cares about is Felicity and Thea. He wished he didn't have to leave Thea behind, but Nyssa promised to come back and get her when Felicity is safe. He knew he could never come back to Starling City. That was fine with him, but he never got to say goodbye to his best friend Sin. She and Thea will have to wait.

"Roy! Let's go!" Roy looked away from Oliver and the team and headed towards the car. It was time to go.

"I'll see you soon Thea." He whispered to himself as he walked away from the life of the Arsenal.


	7. Trust

**Hello audio monkeys! I finally finished typing this chapter. Sorry it took me so long. Was writing all the other chapters for the other stories I have. I've been working all day, but I had to keep switching stories because I had writer's block. However, I finished this chapter and I will stop talking. Clint and Pietro have a nice talk about family and trust. Enjoy.**

 **I do not own any of the Marvel Characters of Arrow Characters!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

Chapter 7: Trust

"How long will you be gone?" Clint looked at the silver headed teenage speedster. He sighed and ran his hand through his short dirty blonde hair.

"I don't know." He whispered. "I have to know how bad the situation is." The speedster nods understanding what he's talking about. However, Clint knew that Pietro was still uncomfortable being alone with his wife, two kids and a baby. Yes, Pietro is still healing from the wounds he sustain in Sokovia, doesn't mean he was ready to be alone with Clint's family. Even when he goes out and works on the barn, he becomes nervous around them. Yet, Clint trusts Pietro and his twin sister. Though, his twin sister is coming with him to the New Avengers facility, Pietro couldn't help, but be worried.

"Will your cousin be okay?" Clint looked at the Pietro in surprised. He never told anyone about his extended relatives. Yes, he told them about his older brother, but never about his cousins. He keeps tabs on them and would discreetly check in on them. Clint sighed at the thought of his cousin and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I really don't know." The speedster nodded and leaned against the door frame.

"I wish I could go with you." He sighed and nodded.

"I know, but you're still healing from these bullet wounds. If Tasha found out you pulled those stitches, she'll kick both our asses." Pietro shrugged his shoulders.

"True." He mumbled to himself. Clint zipped up his duffle bag and sling it over his shoulder.

"I'll try to be home as soon as I can Piet. I'll keep a close eye on Wanda as well. Don't worry, everything is going to be fine." He clasped his hand on Pietro's shoulder and gave him a comforting smile. Though, Pietro will be worried about Clint's and Wanda's life being in danger, he trusts Clint to keep his word. Clint could feel Pietro's concerns over him and Wanda. "Everything is going to be okay Piet, I promise. After all of this is done, how about I bring back my cousin and she can stay here for as long as she wants. Plus, I need to have a nice long chat with her about being involved with a millionaire, playboy, vigilante, copy cat, Arrow guy about using my cousin as bait for a sociopath and almost getting her killed." Pietro nodded understanding Clint's concern for his cousin. From what Clint has told him, his cousin is the last connection to his entire family. Though, he heard that his aunt is still alive and living in Las Vegas, but still. Pietro knows Clint's older brother Barney is buried in a cemetery in Iowa. He lost his brother a long time ago. So, Clint lost a part of himself. Clint filled that void by having a wife who loves him for who he is, has three beautiful kids and now adopted Sokovian twins. Yeah, Clint couldn't be any happier and he knew Barney would want him to be happy. Even if means Barney wouldn't be a part of it, but Clint knows he's watching him from above. He still feels that presences.

"I have no doubt about that. From the way you talk about her, she's defiantly a trouble magnet." Clint chuckled with a smile and shook his head.

"Yeah, like you are no better." Pietro scuffed a snort and grinned.

"Yeah, yeah." He waved it off and shook his head. "Just make sure she's okay and bring her home." Clint nodded in agreement.

"I will, I'm gonna bring all of us home." He then pulled Pietro into a hug. Pietro tensed at the physical contact, but soon relaxed and hugged Clint back. "We'll be home soon." Pietro nodded against Clint's shoulder and sighed.

"And Tasha too?" Clint chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, Tasha too."


	8. Anger

**Hello again audio monkeys! I have come back with a new chapter already. Before you all start reading, I would like to make a point about something. I know you guys demand you want longer chapters and more updates and believe me I'm trying as best as I can. However, I do have a life, I have a job and I have student loans to pay and a phone bill to pay for as well. So please, be patient with me. I know I have no right be a little stand off-ish about the one review. It just makes me a little frustrated when people say 'I want'.**

 **I'm sorry for my rant, but that's been on my mind for awhile. So as my apologize, I will be taking requests about Felicity any pairings. However, this will not be a Felicity/Oliver pairing. Just want to make that known to everyone.**

 **Felicity/Steve**

 **Felicity/Bucky**

 **Felicity/Sam**

 **Felicity/Vision**

 **Felicity/OC**

 **Please cast your votes in the review box or PM your votes. I will calculate all the votes in the next few chapters.**

 **I do not own any of the Marvel Characters or Arrow Characters!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

Chapter 8: Anger

Nyssa speeds down the darken freeway and inwardly cursing to herself in several different languages. She glares at nothing as she drives, Felicity, Roy and Felicity's cousin Dick Grayson. Anger swells in her stomach. If Oliver would have just let Felicity go, she wouldn't have released her powers out of anger. But no, Oliver had to guilt trip Felicity saying 'I need you' and all that crap. Nyssa blames herself for not getting Felicity out of there sooner. They would have avoided all of this crap. The silence was starting to annoy Nyssa until a ring from a cellphone broke that eerie silence. She grabbed the phone and looked at the caller ID. It was Oliver Queen. Nyssa scowled loudly and handed the phone to Dick.

"You talk to him." Dick raised his eyebrows at her. Instead of answering it, he rolled down the window and tossed the phone out the window.

"Satisfied?" He asked and Nyssa nodded.

"Very." She continued to glare at the darkened road until she heard Roy's cellphone went off. Nyssa clenched her jaw together in annoyance as she heard Roy fumbling to get his phone. She started to grip the stirring wheel as Roy was attempting to turn off his phone. Then heard the window being rolled down and the ring of the cellphone faded away.

"Sorry about that." Nyssa heard Roy mumble and her shoulders sagged in relief.

"It's not your fault Roy. I didn't want anything happening to Felicity and I did not like the way Oliver treated her. I was never a fan of him."

"I'm not a fan of him either." Her eyes looked at the review mirror to see Roy's expression. His face expressed anger and betrayal. She knows Roy owes Oliver for saving his life. Still thinks he owes a debt to Queen. However, the whole incident with Slade Wilson and the serum changed his point of view. Roy couldn't keep secrets from Thea, so he told her everything about being saved by the Arrow, becoming an informant for the Arrow, being a student to Oliver, training with him, being injected the Mirakuru serum, being mind controlled and everything else. Nyssa understood Roy's anger and betrayal. He doesn't want that life with Thea. Roy loves Thea with all his life. Lying was only killing him on the inside. So, Roy told the truth. Nyssa remembers Thea being absolutely furious at Oliver. She remembers how Thea asked for everyone to leave the room so she could talk to Oliver. Turned out it was a screaming match between the two. Nyssa was surprised that Thea asked to train her. She gladly accepted the offer. Though, Oliver was furious about Thea being trained. Nyssa sighed and nodded with Roy.

"Oliver thought he did what was best." She heard Roy snorted a laugh.

"Yeah, by breaking Felicity's heart and getting back together with Laurel Lance." She slightly flinched at Roy's bitter voice. Though, she does not blame him for being angry. Before, she could speak any words, a motorcycle engine reached her ears. Everyone in the SUV tensed up knowing that Oliver Queen has followed them. Nyssa glanced at Dick who nodded.

"Can you make it there in three hours?" She snorted a laugh.

"I can make it in two." She smirked at Dick and floored the engine. Both Dick and Roy braced themselves when Nyssa gained more speed. She could make it. This is her job. Her mission, to get Felicity help and to her cousin. She knows Oliver wouldn't understand. He never asked Felicity about her family. Though, Felicity never talks about her cousins because they live dangerous lives. More dangerous than the Arrow's, so she never talked about them. It was too dangerous for her. Nyssa knows that Felicity would have serious questions on how she knows her two cousins. She would answer all of Felicity's questions when she recovers and learn how to control her powers. Nyssa became more determined as she gains even more speed and scaring Dick and Roy.

"You're getting us in one hour aren't you?" She quickly glance at Dick and nodded.

"I will not fail my mission. I made a promise and I intend to keep that promise." Dick nodded.

"Fair enough." With that Nyssa speeds down the darkened freeway to the facility.

"I hope you're ready captain." She muttered to herself as she makes her way to the New Avengers facility.


	9. The Arrival

**Hello audio monkeys! I know, I know it's been a long while since I updated this story and I'm so sorry about that. I know I need to look at the reviews and put up the votes for the Felicity pairing and I will do that, hopefully tomorrow. However, I might be really tired from working a long shift, but I will do the total scores when I have my lunch break tomorrow. I have been able to write more chapters for this story, but I'm almost running out of room in my journal to write so I have to go buy a new one to keep writing more chapters. I think I have written up three chapters, but I need to type them up before I start writing new chapters in case I lose my journal. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own any of the Arrow characters or Marvel's the Avengers characters!**

 **Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 9: The Arrival

Captain America and the New Avengers along with Agent Maria Hill and a couple of agents stand by for Nyssa Al Goul and the package to arrive at the Avengers Facility. The Captain was very pleased to see Clint Barton and Wanda Maximoff also known as Hawkeye and Scarlet Witch. HE felt like the team was back together expect their missing Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Thor and Pietro Maximoff. Even though, they were missing four members of their team they gained two more heroes. Ant-Man and The Winter Soldier joined the New Avengers. Though, Tony doesn't know about the Winter Soldier joining the team, but the Captain will deal with that later. Right now, he needs to focus on the task at hand.

"Where are they now?" Steve asked Agent Hill and she sighed.

"I lost contact with Nyssa about an hour ago. I haven't been able to get in contact with her again." Steve sighed, nodded at Agent Hill then looked towards Clint. The archer shrugged his shoulders.

"It keeps going to voicemail on Felicity's phone." Before Steve could ask something else, a engine was heard from a distance. Everyone tensed when they saw headlights beam in their direction. A black SUV sped towards their way and Steve shouted to his team.

"Everyone take cover!" Agents and the New Avengers dodged the speeding SUV and Steve saw three figures dive out of the black SUV. He heard a few grunts as the figures hit the ground. Steve saw Nyssa all in her League of Assassin's gear, he looked at the figure next to her a young man who could be in his early twenties and in the young man's arms was a blonde woman who is unconscious in the man's arms. Steve looked back at the black SUV that crashed into the wall of the facility. Agents were scattered around them as one of the agents yelled towards him.

"Captain!" Steve looked towards the agent who pointed towards the darkened road. In the distance, he could see a motorcycle speeding towards them and a black van as well.

"We got hostels." He shouted to the agents and the team. He looked towards Clint who ran over to Nyssa and the young man.

"Incoming!" Another agent yelled, Steve turned to Wanda who was standing next to Sam Wilson.

"Wanda shield!" She nodded and threw her arms in the air. Her red energy blast started to create a dome like shield for the agents and the team. However, the red dome didn't get in time for three agents. Three arrows struck into the hearts of those agents. They were dead when they hit the ground. Steve's eyes widened and heard each agent scream in agony and he heard Wanda scream in anger. He watched her as she pushed her arms forward and the red dome blasted towards the man on the motorcycle and the black van. Steve ran towards Wanda who ran towards one of the dead agents. He watched Wanda fall to her knees and tried to heal the dead agent, but she knew they wouldn't come back. Steve put a hand on her shoulder for comfort as Wanda broke down crying. She curled up into his lap and held her as she continued to cry. Death surrounds her and brought up the memory of her twin brother being riddled with bullets in his body. Steve flinched at the memory and tightened his hold on Wanda. A few grunts reached his ears and saw a green hooded figure got up to his feet as well as a black man wearing all black clothes, a blonde haired woman wearing a black leather outfit and mask. A woman's cough also reached his ears and coming from the over turned black van. Steve glared up at the green hooded figure that walked right up to him.

"Where is Felicity Smoak?" Before Steve could speak another figure lunged at the green hooded man.

"You son of bitch!" A man who could be in his mid-twenties punch the green hooded man. The man stumbled, but regain his balance and attacked the mid-twenties man. Steve saw the blonde woman ran up to the mid-twenties man, but was tackled by a young man wearing a red zip-up hoodie. The mid-twenties guy took down the green hooded man until the man took out a dagger and stabbed the mid-twenties man's side.

"NO!" Steve looked back and saw Nyssa holding the unconscious blonde woman in her arms. Eyes wide in terror as she watched the mid-twenties man fall to the ground.

"Dick!" Steve saw a flash of black and purple run past him and tackled the green hooded man. He watched Clint punch the man and screamed at him. "Don't." Punch. "Hurt." Punch. "My." Punch. "Family!" Punch. Steve couldn't watch anymore. He has to stop Clint. For Wanda.

"Clint stop!" He shouted and Clint stopped in mid punch. He was breathing loudly and looked over at Steve. The look on Wanda's face said it all. She was afraid. Afraid of him. Before he could say anything, Clint rushed over to the man now lying on the ground bleeding to death. He felt Wanda crawling out of his arms and towards Clint and the dying man. Steve got up to his feet and looked at the scene around him. It was a disaster. Agents scattered around, some are injured, some are un-injured, he looked for Agent Hill and found her slightly limping towards him. Steve sighed in relief and met her half way. "I want those people contained." Agent Hill nodded and glanced behind her.

"Cuff 'em." The four agents nodded and moved towards the three masked vigilantes. He felt Agent Hill's hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "It's not your fault." He heard her whisper and he nodded.

"I know, but it doesn't take away the pain of losing good agents who just started." With that he walked away from Agent Hill and towards Clint and Wanda. When he walked up, he saw Wanda's hands glowing red, trying to heal the young man.

"I healed half of the wound and stop the bleeding, but he will need a blood transfusion." Steve nodded and ordered agents to take the young man to the medical center.

"Get him to Dr. Cho now!" The agents nodded and went over to the young man. He could hear Clint whispering comforting words in the young man's ear.

"You're gonna be okay Dick. Your gonna be okay. I promise." The agents gently put the young man on the gurney and lift it up and walked towards the facility. Clint and Wanda stayed behind to help out with the rest of the scene. Steve put a comforting hand on Clint's shoulder and gave a light squeeze. "Where is Felicity?"

"Nyssa and Felicity are in the facility with Tasha, Vision, and Scott. Bucky is staying out here with the clean-up crew and will get the names of those agents we lost tonight." All three of them turned their heads to see Bucky kneeling next to one of the dead agents. They could faintly hear him murmuring words.

"What is he doing?" Clint asked, but before Steve could answer, Wanda already did.

"He's praying." She whispered and Steve nodded. An agent walked up to them interrupting them watching Bucky.

"Captain, one of them says he was with the woman."

"Was he wearing a red hoodie?" He glanced at Clint then back at the agent who nodded. "His name is Roy Harper and a trusted friend of Felicity who is my cousin." Steve then looked towards the agent and nodded.

"Escort Mr. Harper to the room where Nyssa and Felicity are." The agent gave a firm nod and saluted.

"Yes Captain." The agent spun on his heels and quickly jogged towards the other agent who hand Roy Harper cuffed behind his back. Steve looked back at Clint and Wanda who is clinging to his arm.

"Let's go inside and explain to me why you didn't tell us about your two cousins."


	10. Safe, For Now

**Hello audio monkeys! I know it's been a while since I last updated this story. I know (bad me). I am truly sorry for no updating this story as much. I am working on chapter 11. It should be up probably by tonight or early tomorrow morning. I know I have some stuff to do tomorrow, but nothing much. I have another day off tomorrow so that gives me more time to write and to update probably almost everything.**

 **So I counted up the votes for the Felicity pairings and guess who's in the lead.**

 **Felicity/Steve - 16**

 **Felicity/Bucky -18**

 **Felicity/Sam - 1**

 **In this case, Felicity/Bucky pairing is in the lead. I had to recount the numbers twice just in case. If I didn't get the numbers right please tell me so I can fix the mistake. I will leave the pairing poll up until chapter 11 is up.**

 **I do not own any of the Arrow characters or Marvel characters!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Safe, For Now

Roy Harper was getting anxious, his shoulders were tensed and he couldn't stop fidgeting with the hem of his red hoodie. He couldn't stop thinking about how Oliver stabbed Dick Greyson with no remorse. The anger started to boil up inside of his stomach and he clenched his fists together turning his knuckles white. 'How could Oliver do that?' Roy thought to himself. 'He could have killed Dick.' Keyword could. Dick was still very much alive. Still, that stab wound was fatal. Though, the girl with the red jacket saved Dick and he could not have been more grateful, but beyond pissed at Oliver. Forget that he owed him for saving his life. He wanted to punch Oliver in the face.

"Mr. Harper." His thoughts were snapped out of his mind and looked at the agent with a blank expression. "Here is Ms. Smoak's room." Roy nodded, stuffed his fists in his pockets and walked in the room. He saw Felicity first still unconscious on the bed and Nyssa sitting in a chair next to Felicity's bed. He saw Nyssa's hands buried in her face and she wasn't the only one in the room. In the corner was Maseo Yamashiro and his wife Tatsu Yamashiro all deck out in black assassin gear. Roy's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He knows they wouldn't be here if something bad has happened. A wrenching gut feeling was starting to settle in his stomach. Roy swallowed the lump in his throat and focused his attention on Nyssa.

"Something happened to Nyssa's father?" The faces of Maseo and Tatsu showed grim and sorrow. Roy's heart skipped a beat. He glanced at Nyssa who hasn't spoken a word. He bowed his head and sighed. "He's dead, isn't he?" This time Nyssa removed her hands from her face and let out a shaky breath.

"Malcolm Merlyn killed him and now he's the next Ra's al Ghul." Roy ran his hand through his hair and lets out a frustrated sigh.

"So what happens to Felicity? She's under the protection of your father." Nyssa nodded and glanced at Maseo and Tatsu. Maseo was the one who spoke for the both of them.

"Half of the league has left Merlyn and now are scattered all around the world. Tatsu and I are the only ones who know how to contact them." Roy nodded in slight relief knowing there was some good news.

"He also left the protection of Felicity in the hands of his own daughter Nyssa." He glanced at Nyssa who became silent. Roy opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the door being opened. He saw Captain America and what looks like the New Avengers. He would be star struck right now, but now is not the time to be a fanboy. His best friend/sister is lying in the hospital bed not knowing when she's going to wake up. Roy saw the famous Hawkeye rushing towards Felicity and grabbed her hand. A beautiful red short haired woman wearing a black cat suit with a red hourglass belt buckle settled on her waist. He recognized her. She's Natasha Romanoff also knows as the Black Widow. He would totally be fanboying out right now, but that will have to wait for another time. Roy needs to help Felicity. That's what his priority was. So what's there's?


	11. Guilt

**Hello again audio monkeys! Okay so I finished a lot early then I thought I would. Which is good because that means I'm onto the next chapter. I still need to finish out writing it in my journal, but I should have it up tomorrow. Cross your fingers and hope I won't get writer's block. It's going to be in Bucky's point of view in the next chapter. So that should change it up a little bit.**

 **I'm going to leave the poll up until I finish up chapter 12. Hopefully, I can write it out tonight and type it up tomorrow morning and get it out before the day is over. I'll try to write another chapter after that and chapter 13 will have Felicity's point of view since we haven't seen her in awhile.**

 **I do not own any of the Arrow characters, they belong to DC Comics! And I also do not own any of the Marvel characters, they are owned by Stan Lee!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Guilt

Wanda did not move from her spot. The nurses tried to get her to leave the room. She would glare at them and show her red gleam eyes if ever was forced to leave the room. She will not leave until Richard Greyson wakes up. They were able to do a blood fusion with the help of Clint's blood and Dr. Cho, they had to put him in induced coma. For healing purposes. Even with creating new tissues for Richard's wound it still wasn't enough. His wound was too deep and the knife was coated with a lethal poison. Wanda clench her fists together and her knuckles turned white. Her rage is building up inside of her. He's Clint's cousin. That means he's family and she'll do everything she can to help. A knock broke her thoughts and looked up to see Steve Rogers at the doorway.

"Hey." Wanda gave him a sad smile.

"Hi." Her voice became quiet and hoarse because of her crying. Steve walked towards her and grabbed another chair.

"How's he doing?" He placed the chair next to hers and sat down. Wanda sighed and ran her head through her long brown hair.

"They had to put him in a induced coma." She whispered to him. Steve raised an eyebrow.

"I thought the blood transfusion was a success?" She nodded, but let out a shaky breath.

"It was, but the knife was covered in a lethal poison that's unknown to us." She wanted to break down, but she forced her tears down and swallowed the lump in her throat. Wanda felt Steve's arm wrap around her shoulders and rest her head against his shoulder. She felt she had failed today. Those agents were good agents. How they were excited to work alongside the New Avengers, to go on missions with. She tried to save one of the agents. However, the wound was too fatal and she felt the life drain out of the agent. The agent knew his fate, but she wanted to save him. The agent wouldn't have it. Wanda remembers the agent light touch on her hand and remembers the agent's last smile She saw a glimpse of the agent's mind and heard him speak his last words.

 _"Tell my wife and children, I love them and I will always watch over them."_ Wanda felt touched by the agent's last words as she made a promise to the agent. Not only did she made a promise to the agent, but she also made a promise to Richard. As she stared at Richard's sleeping body, a few tears trickle down her cheeks and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't save the agent." Wanda felt Steve's hold tightened against her shoulders and pulled her towards him and gently rubbed her shoulder.

"It's not your fault Wanda." Steve whispered. "You tried and that's all that matters. You did everything you could. You saved Clint's cousin's life. You healed most of his wounds. Wanda, you did everything you could." She tried to stifle a sob and clutched onto Steve's uniform.

"I made a promise to the agent. To tell his wife and children that he loves them and that he will always watch over them. Those were his last words. Even though he told me through the psychic link as I was trying to heal him." She felt Steve's hand give a light squeeze on her shoulder. "I felt his life drain away. His last thoughts were of his wife and kids." Wanda cried harder as she spoke of the agent's words. Steve could never imagine being in a mind of someone whose dying, he couldn't imagine it. He knows Wanda will be scarred for a really long time. Wanda's breath became shallow and her eyes grew tired. Her body slumped against Steve's chest. She felt Steve wrap his other arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He then gently pulled Wanda into his lap and gently running his fingers through her brown long hair.

"Everything is going to be okay. Clint's cousin is going to be okay. He'll wake up soon." Wanda slightly nod against Steve's chest and let out a shaky breath.

"I don't want Clint to lose another family member. He lost too much. I don't want him to feel heartbroken again and blame himself." She whispered to Steve. "I don't want to lose any more people that I grow to care for." Wanda's voice sounded like a scared little child. "I've seen too much death. I feel useless." Wanda closed her eyes and slightly bowed her head. She felt Steve's hand lightly squeeze her shoulder and spoke sternly yet calm to her.

"You are not useless Wanda. You are far from useless. You tried to save that agent even though he was already gone. You protect the people you love. You saved Clint's cousin from the brink of death. Yeah, he may be in a coma, but he's still alive. You did that. You saved him. You're not useless. Don't you ever think like that." Steve told her and Wanda gave him a teary smile.

"Thank you Steve for trying to cheer me up, but I still can't help, but think like that." With that she got up from Steve's lap and turned to walk away. Before she walked out the door, she glanced at Steve and her green eyes met with his sky blue eyes. "Nothing lasts forever."


	12. Interrogations

**Hello audio monkeys!**

 **I am so sorry for not updating this sooner. My life has been nothing but chaotic and I'm so sorry.**

 **I do not own any of the Marvel characters or DC Comic characters!**

 **Again I'm so sorry. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

Chapter 12: Interrogations

"Still hasn't talked, huh?" Bucky glanced behind him and saw Natasha Romanoff walk up next to him. He sighed and gave the slight shake of his head.

"Silent as he can be." He muttered under his breath.

"He won't for long." He didn't answer her back because she was already gone. The sound of the door clicking open and watched Natasha walk in the interrogation room through the two-way mirror. She glanced at him before she took a seat in front of their intruder. Bucky glanced down at the file on the table and picked up the tablet with the file on it. He got a good look of the picture. The man's face is covered by a green leather hood along with a green mask. Right next to his picture is apparently this guy's codename. Green Arrow. He snorted a laugh and shook his head.

"Barton is gonna have field day with this." He muttered to himself.

"Whose gonna have a field day?" Bucky glanced behind him and saw Wanda Maximoff walk in and held up the tablet to her.

"This Green Arrow guy. Supposed to be good as your father." He watched Wanda reach for the tablet and scrolled through the rest of the intruder's file. Bucky watched Wanda's delicate fingers dance on the tablet and pressed on the videos. Her face turned into a deep frown as she continues to watch the Green Arrow take down his enemies.

"He's sloppy." Bucky glanced at her with his eyebrow raised and she shrugged her shoulders. "Clint still wins." She says without looking up from the tablet and Bucky grinned. He shook his head and let out a sigh.

"Clint could beat him hands down." He told her and he already knows she's going to agree with him.

"No doubt about that." Bucky nodded and looked back at the view of Natasha and Green Arrow guy. His face expression grew dark and saw his fists clenched. Bucky noticed and reached out for the tablet.

"Need to see it for a second." Wanda handed it to him without a word and he scrolled through the file. He looked under allies and saw three names. Black Canary, Speedy and Spartan. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. He only saw two people with him. Black Canary and Spartan. So where is Speedy? Bucky looked back at Wanda who looked at him with confusion written on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked him and he handed her the tablet. She took it and looked down at it.

"It's his sister." He told her. Wanda scrolled through Speedy's file and read through the reports. "Do we have eyes in Starling City?" Wanda looked up from the tablet and shrugged her shoulders.

"I can ask Maria to see how many agents are in Starling City, but from what I remember three agents are stationed over in Central City." Bucky nodded and sighed. He looked back towards the room and tapped his ear com.

"Widow, Queen has a sister." He watched her for a minute then looked back at Wanda. "This might take a while. Let's go see how Clint's cousin doing." Wanda nodded in agreement. She led him out of the room and walked down towards the medical wing.

"Do you think she's already in the facility?" Bucky asked the young witch and she shook her head.

"I didn't, but I could be wrong." She told him and he sighed. "She might be still here. Not in the facility, but somewhere near the facility like in the woods. She could be hiding."

"Hiding because in her mind, we could have thought she was a part of this crusade even though she isn't." Bucky said to Wanda and she nodded.

"We need to find her."


	13. Shattered

**Hello there!**

 **I seriously had writer's block for this chapter, but I looked at all the other chapters and thought to myself. Maybe I should wake up Felicity. So I went with that. Sorry for the short chapter. I was literally stumped on this chapter. I honestly didn't know what else to write. However, I got a new journal and have written all of my ideas for this story. So I will go through them and see what I come up with.**

 **So I'll stop my babbling and let you guys read.**

 **Oh and the poll for the pairing for Felicity, I have to count the numbers again. Some reviewers posted their votes and I have to count again, but it's really close between Steve and Bucky. Sam and Vision were thrown out the window.**

 **Okay, sorry. I'll let you guys read.**

 **I do now own Marvel's the Avengers or CW's Arrow characters! I wish.**

Chapter 13: Shattered

Felicity's eyelids started to flicker open, she inhaled a deep breath and a small moan escaped her lips. She gently rubbed her forehead and heard the low whispers in the room. The blurriness of her vision started to fade away. She noticed the room was pure white like she was in a medical ward. A gasp escaped her lips and shot upwards. Her eyes widened in fear, but a familiar presence came near here.

"It's okay. Your safe Felicity." She saw Roy Harper with a comforting hand on her shoulder and standing next to the bed. A smile broke on her face and threw her arms around Roy's neck. Roy chuckled and returned her hug. "I'm so happy your awake." He told her and she nodded against his shoulder. Tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes and a soft chuckle escaped her lips.

"I didn't hurt anyone, did I?" She asked and Roy shook his head. He pulled away from the hug and sighed.

"No. Your powers didn't hurt anyone. All you did was push everyone away from you. Oliver was the one who triggered your powers." Felicity snorted and nodded.

"Yeah, no kidding." Roy nodded in agreement. He then sat next to her on the bed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She then rests her head against his shoulder and sighed. "Can you tell me what happened after I passed out?" She asked.

"Me and Nyssa left right after you passed out. I carried you out of the club and a certain cousin was already waiting for us." Felicity glanced up at Roy and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Which one?"

"Grayson." She gasped in joy.

"Dick is here? Where is he?" His entire posture stiffened. Felicity noticed this. Her eyebrows furrowed together in concern. "Roy?" She saw his eyes closed and lowered his head. Now Felicity was starting to get worried. "Roy, what happened to my cousin?" Her voice is filled with worry and concern. He avoids eye contact with her which means something happened to Dick. "Please." She begged Roy. "Tell me what happened to Dick?" Felicity watched Roy lightly gulped and let out a shaky breath.

"Oliver stabbed Dick." He softly whispered. Her blue eyes widened and pulled out of Roy's arm. "The knife was coated with some kind of poison. Wanda tried to heal most of the wound, but he lost a lot of blood." She put her hand to her mouth and felt her tears run down her cheeks. "They did a blood transfusion, but," Roy slightly turned his head away from her and closed his eyes.

"Roy?" She whispered to him. Her cousins are the only family she has left along with their families. Dick doesn't have any family left besides Bruce and the rest of his adopted brothers. However, when Dick found out he had blood relatives in Vegas, he took a chance to try and find them. Felicity was ecstatic she had another cousin besides Clint. They both were happy to know that Dick was their cousin. She can't imagine if she lost one of them or both of them. It would be her worst nightmare.

"Dick is in a coma." His words echoed in her mind. Her entire body froze and her heart shattered. Oliver, what have you've done?


	14. Doubts

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the late chapter. I haven't been feeling well in the last couple of days, but I'm back and I have another week off expect for Wednesday and Thursday next week. So this chapter is on Clint's POV. I hope you guys like this. Next chapter will be Felicity confronting Oliver while Bucky and Wanda find Thea.**

 **I do not own any of the Marvel Characters or CW's Arrow!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Doubts

"So, neither of them aren't talking?" Clint looked at Sam Wilson and Vision a little baffled when they interrogated Black Canary and Spartan.

"It seems to they are both loyal to their leader the Green Arrow. They won't say anything even when we told them the consequences of withholding vital information," Sam continued on when an agent whispered something into Vision's ear.

"They still wouldn't talk. This Green Arrow guy has something on both BC and Spartan like they owe their lives to him." Clint sighed in frustration and rubbed his forehead. He was getting told old for this. Literally.

"Okay, we need to come up with a new plan." He told them.

"We need to come up with one soon." Clint looked at Vision and raised his eyebrows at the android.

"Why soon?" He dared asked.

"Because your cousin Felicity is awake." The door opened right as Vision finished talking and Felicity marched right on in with Roy right on her heels stuttering after her.

"Felicity please wait." She spun on her heels that could have given him whiplash. He noticed her posture was stiff and tense with anger. Clint sighed in sorrow. He must have told her about Dick being in a coma and who stabbed him. This was not going to end well for any of them. When Felicity is angry, all hell break loose.

"Oliver put Dick, my cousin, in a coma." Both Sam and Vision took a step back from Roy and both look utterly terrified of her. He probably should save Roy from her wrath. "He tried to kill my cousin with a knife that was covered in poison. No one not even Oliver gets away from hurting the only two people from my family." She glared at Roy who visibly gulped and tried to take a step back. "If Dick doesn't survive, so help me to god, I will kill Oliver myself with my own two bare hands." She growled and Clint knew it was time to step in. With quick steps, he gently put both of his hands on Felicity's shoulder and steered her away from Roy.

"Eyas, I need you to take a deep breath before you do something regrettable." He watched Felicity take several deep breaths to calm herself down. Her anger faded away and he felt her entire body sag from exhaustion. Clint turned her around and gently pulled her into a hug.

"I can't lose any more people I love Clint." She whispered to him. His hold tightened around her and he rested his cheek against the top of her head. Felicity does have a point. The Barton and Smoak family, have a bad history with losing family members. Felicity's father left her and her mother because of his crimes. Barney became one of the most wanted assassins and so on. The list keeps on growing. Clint understands Felicity's worries. It's not uncommon between the two. He continues to comfort Felicity while the others just stand back and watch the two cousins.

"We'll figure it out Eyas. We'll find a way to help Dick, I promise." He heard sniffling and felt Felicity pull away from his comfort. She looked at him with her blue eyes, he noticed her glasses were missing and her hair was not in her usual high ponytail. Under her eyes were red and puffy from her crying and her blonde hair cascade down to her shoulders.

"Don't make promises you can keep Clint." She whispered and then she walked away from him. Clint closed his eyes, bowed his head slightly and sighed. He watched Felicity walk into the interrogation room and let out another sigh.

"This is going to be a long night." He muttered to himself only to be corrected by Vision.

"Actually Agent Barton, it's morning."


End file.
